


Unlikely teammates

by SomeRandomFanFicsYeah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Back flips out of here), At least 5 ocs, Multi, Yeah theres ocs but I'm not sorry, might change the title, might have a bit of gore or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomFanFicsYeah/pseuds/SomeRandomFanFicsYeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors have it, that Crowley is up to something big, something horrible. Willing to do anything to stop whatever it is, Sam, Dean and Castiel run into a unlikely group of hunters. Unwillingly, they work together to figure out what Crowley is planing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my Ocs are almost all poc and this fan fic is gonna be gay af

  "I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Crowley?" Dean shouted at the demon tied to a chair in devils trap. The demon spat at Dean, giving a snarl. "Stop that," Dean sighed as Sam poured holy water on the demon. Screaming in pain, the demon squirmed in the chair, trying to get away. "It will all be over once you give us an answer, alright?" he said fed up with this. The demon glared at the brothers, water dripping of it's hissing skin.

  "He's fuckin' ya slut mother," it spat and laughed loudly.  Without saying a word Sam dumped the rest of the holy water, as Dean grabbed the knife. "Whoa whoa! I'll talk, kay?!" The demon panicked as it tried shrink away in the chair. "Put the knife down, and I'll talk. Kay?" Dean glared before putting the knife down, his hand hovered just above it. "Kay, the boss has all this shit at this abandoned warehouse. It's like a 25 minute drive from here, ya know?" It said looking at the Winchesters, waiting to be released. "Honest!" Dean glanced at Sam who nodded, then Dean plunged the knife into the demons chest.

  "He annoyed me," Sam remarked as they walked off. Dean grabbed the keys to the impala and unlocked the car. "I think I know where we need to go. There is an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of this town," Sam said as he climbed into the car.

  "Then let's get that son of a bitch," Dean said starting the impala. The car roared to life and pulled out of the pathway in the woods, purring along as Dean drove on to the street. They sat in silence as trees passed by, not knowing what was going to happen, but trying not to think on it. "Cas, we might have a lead on Crowley. Get down here," Dean grumbled as he turned a corner. The slight sound of wings flapping entered the car, telling them Castiel was in the backseat. Sam filled Castiel on what the demon has given.

  "I interrogated a few demons myself," Castiel informed them. "It seems as Crowley has a project happening, none of them spoke about _what_ it was exactly. I do not like the sound of this, they seemed as if they didn't know or want to know," Castiel stated narrowing his eyes at nothing. Sam looked back at the angel, unsure on what to say.  "Is that what we are looking for?" he questioned looking out the window. Sam looked forward as Dean pulled over near a warehouse that looked like nothing could live in there.

  "Yeah," Sam said getting out of the car. The three walked to the trunk of the impala, Dean popped the trunk and lifted the top layer showing the many weapons. With the sun starting to set, Sam grabbed some flashlights, and passed them out. Castiel took out his angel blade, turning down any guns. "Alright, we should stick together, we have no idea what is going to be in there," Sam said waiting for a response. Dean nodded but rolled his eyes.

  "I think we can take on Crowley," Dean smirked loading a shotgun. Sam huffed at the comment, but didn't say anything back. "Ready?" Dean said raising an eyebrow at the others, Sam and Castiel nodded, and they walked towards the building. Finding the door ajar they entered as quietly as they could. As soon as they entered, about five demons stared them down. "Hey bitches," Dean said griping the knife. One demon ran away, while the other four attacked, growling and clawing their way at the trio. Stabbing one in the neck, Dean glared at the one running away.

  Castiel appeared in front of said demon and stabbed it in the chest. It coughed up blood on to Castiels coat as it's skeleton flashed underneath the skin. Sam fought off another demon as Dean stabbed the last two. "This one was going to alert Crowley," Castiel said stepping over the body. Dean wiped the knife on his pant leg and started down the hall, Sam right behind him. "It was heading toward the right turn," Castiel noted walking off in the direction.

  Dean and Sam jogged to catch up with the angel, who opened a door on the right. They stepped into a hanger, big enough to fit a most two cargo airplanes in. "Woah," Dean commented, his voice giving a slight echo. "Where should we start?" he asked looking around at the many doors along the walls. Sam shrugged as he walked over to one door and opening it. Castiel walking toward another door, before a it swung open and a young Latin man burst into the room.

  He held a long thin sword, almost like an old fencing sword, and his clothing had blood splatter upon it. Sam and Dean spun to look at him, as Castiel held his blade up ready to fight. The man looked between the three and noticed the angel blade, which his face showed a mix of fear and mainly confusion. "Aw shit, you are an angel aren't you?" he said raising his sword in defense. Castiel swung and went to slice him, which he blocked and ducked underneath the angels arm. "Do I happen to know you? You three look familiar," he remarked trying to fighting off Castiel. Sam and Dean ran over to help Castiel when more demons ran into the room.

  "Winchester!" one hissed at the brothers before charging them. Castiel forgot the man and drove his blade into a near by demon, pushing it down. Dean and Sam fought and killed a few, as the man stabbed another demon, its skeleton flashing. After a bit more fighting and cursing, the bodies of the demons laid in pools of their on blood. Castiel turned to face the man and pointed at his sword.

  "That is made with angel blade, how did you, a  _demon_ get that?" Castiel demanded walking towards him. The man took a step back, putting his hand up showing he wanted to talk more than fight. He sheathed his sword as Castiel grabbed him and pinned him against the metal wall. "You better answer me," he growled.

  "I never seen and angel blade like that," Sam said walking up beside the angel, Dean standing on the other side. Castiel glanced at Dean, then Sam. Before returning his gaze to the demon, whom was pinned and eyes black out of fear. 

  "It is an old and rare kind of blade. Only Archangels had those," he responded, answering Sams question. "But the question remains, how did you get your hands on that?"

  "A friend gave it to me. Y-you must be Sam and Dean, that is why you seemed familiar. My name is Alex, yes I am a demon, but I am on your side. We heard Crowley is doing something and we came to figure out what," he said trying to keep calm.

  "We?"

  "'On our side' like we never heard that before."

  "Who is this friend of yours?"

  "If you release your grip on me, I would be happy to answer your questions," Alex muttered his eyes returning to normal green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel glanced at the brothers and back at Alex, who was pinned against a wall by the angel. Sam nodded, giving a glare at Alex. Dean held up the knife with a look of 'you're-dead-if-you-try-anything' as Castiel took one step back. Smoothing out his shirt, Alex stood up straight. "Thank you, my name is Alex and I'm with four others. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand. None of them took it. Alex put it back down at his side, feeling quite awkward.

  
"This friend of yours, who are they?" Castiel pressed. "And where are the others?" he asked before Sam and Dean could. Alex took a few steps to the side putting some space between them, which Castiel just walked up to him, anger flashing in his eyes.

  
"Yes, okay, we split up to cover more ground. My brother Nathan went with our friend Jeff, and my sister Zawadi went with our friend Lily. I can't tell you about my friend or I'd be breaking their trust," Alex said crossing his arms. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, as Sam raised his eyebrow in question. Castiel looked back with a bit of confusion, Sam shrugged in return. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to figure out what Crowley is up to," he said that name with pure bitterness.

  
"You're not going anywhere," Dean grabbed onto his arm as Alex walked by. "He might be lying," Dean spat. Alex looked at Sam and Castiel and back at Dean. "Don't give me that look," Dean snarled.

  
"We have no reason to believe you," Sam said. Alex gave a look of understanding and nodded. "If you are telling the truth, you are telling us you're a hunter? But you're a demon?" Sam questioned. Giving a small smirk, Alex raised an eyebrow.

  
"You never came across a demon that fought for humans?" Alex asked tilting his head. "Out of all the things I heard you came across, I thought this wouldn't surprise you. Maybe if you talked to Jeff or Lily, they're humans, you would listen."

  
"Why don't we just kill him now?" Dean said putting the knife against the others throat. Alex stood there, not fighting but taking in what was happening. Castiel stepped in, lowering Deans hand and passing the knife to Sam. Dean looked at the angel with confusion, at a loss of words. "Cas, what the hell?" Dean muttered.

  
"Hes right, we dealt with Meg, there is something about him. He even has an old arch-angel blade, I thought they were locked away in heaven," Castiel said. He inched in closer to Alexs face, narrowing his eyes at him. Leaning back, Alex looked at Sam and Dean with a very confused look. "You are coming with us, and make any move any you are dead. Do you understand?" Castiel curled his upper lip. Alex nodded, not showing the small fear that was in the back of his mind. "Good."

  
Sam opened a door and they walked down a hallway, opening doors and looking inside. "So you have two humans on your team?" Sam asked looking in a small room. Alex nodded, flipping through a book. "What about your.... brother and sister? Are they demons?"

  
"Nathan and Zawadi, they are different creatures. A dragon and a vampire, and I have to say after meeting Jeff and Lily I found you humans are fascinating, yet disturbing beings," Alex remarked getting offended looks from the three. "Lily is quote on quote "Three ounces of whoopass" and Jeff, well, he's Jeff," he explained. Dean looked at Sam with a look of confusion and anger, which Sam returned with a look of "dude-I-don't-know."

  
"A dragon? Really?" Dean said. "Come on, you're lying," he pointed a finger at Alex, who sighed and continued looking through a room. "Cas can I gank him now?" Dean whined, Castiel gave a disappointing look.

  
"Is he always like this?"

  
"Oh shut up!"

  
"Hey! Stop it!" Sam snapped and huffed as he walked down the hall. Alex gave a look at Dean before walking after Sam. Dean raised his hands in the air and let them fall back down, Castiel put his hand on Deans shoulder before walking down the hallway. "Where are you're "teammates?" I would like to meet them," Sam said over his shoulder.

  
"As I said, we split up to cover more ground. As soon as we meet up you can meet them," Alex said calmly. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, Alex rolled his eyes at Deans behavior. "I believe Nathan and Jeff went around here somewhere. Zawadi and Lily went to the basement," Alex flipped through a book.

  
"I bet he's lying," Dean hissed at Sam.

  
"I can hear you," Alex said over his shoulder. Dean gave him the finger in return. "You remind me of Lily. She's... difficult to get along with, but a good fighter. When you do meet Lily and Jeff, I'm sorry for whatever they say, they don't think before they open their mouths."

  
"That reminds me of someone too," Sam said glaring at Dean, who raised his eyebrows. Castiel rolled his eyes at the Winchesters and sighed, giving them a look. "And... Zawadi? That's an odd name," Sam remarked.

  
"It's probably made up," Dean said walking away.

  
"It's Swahili for 'gift'. She is from South Africa," Alex explained. Sam nodded his head and raised his eyebrows. "Nathan, Zawadi, and I have known each other for a few centuries now. We see each other as family, and we met Lily and Jeff about ten years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

   The four looked around and ransacked every room, looking for any information about Crowley or his plans. Dean, Sam, and Castiel kept a very close eye on Alex, who didn't care, but cared quite a lot. Castiel kept close to Alex, and when asked about it he would glare back in response. The warehouse was crawling with demons in almost ever room.

  "Hey black eyes," Dean called out to Alex. "This is one of the few places I've seen so many demons. Can you tell me why?" he demanded. Alex turned around and met Deans stare and sighed.

  "My name is Alexander, or Alex for short, please use it, Mr. Winchester. And the demons I have come across seem to be common demons, used for just about any purpose. Someone, much higher rank, gave them their orders and they follow it," Alex stated as it was a thing everyone knew. Dean made a face at the word 'Mister' being used, so did Sam. Castiel nodded as Alex turned back to what he was doing.

  "He is right, now I think of it. They are all common demons, Crowley must of gave the orders to guard and protect this place. For what, we must find out... Alex... What was your role in hell? With the skills of what I saw with the blade, you are not some common demon," Castiel asked. Dean and Sam looked at Alex, who clearly tensed up.

  "I rather not talk about that."

  "Cas, Sam," Dean said and walked off to the other side of the room. "I don't trust this guy," he hissed.

  "I don't ether, but he's giving us information," Sam said in a hushed voice, glancing over his shoulder. "Who knows, maybe he is actually on our side."

  "Like Ruby was?" Dean asked. Sam shot back a look at Dean, but sighed in agreement. "Maybe you like him because his hair is a little longer than yours. Look he even has it tied back in a neat ponytail!" he smirked, pointing at Alex. Sam smirked as he walked away.

  "Why would Sam like him for his hair looking slightly like his own?" Castiel whispered to Dean looking confused. Dean opened his mouth, but closed it shaking his head.

  "I found a map of this building," Alex said spreading it on a desk. "Due to the landscape of the hallway and near by rooms, I say we are in this area. Hallway 1C, this is the first floor. There is a basement, and two more floors above," Alex said pointing to areas on the map.

  "Those are small X's marked in different places, probably important places we should check out," Dean said pointing to the markings. The others nodded in agreement, Alex folded the map and placed in the small backpack he had. "What's in there?"

  "First aid kits, weapons, and other important things to bring on such missions," Alex said zipping it closed.

  "We might need to split up to cover all those areas," Sam said. "Cas, stay with Alex. Wait, what about your "group"? We need to cover a lot of ground."

  "I'll call them."

  "Put it on speaker, I want to hear everything," Dean glared. Alex looked up from his phone, with a look of confusion. "Dude, what?"

  "Speaker, is that the small symbol with the megaphone with the sound waves coming from it? Or the old fashion microphone?"

  "What are you an old man? That one," Dean said pointing to the icon. Alex nodded and called the contact named "秀夫"(Hideo, a Japanese name for men, meaning splendid man). The sound of dialing and ringing filled the room before a voice came through.

  "Ayyy, Nathans phone, the amazing Jeff speaking. What's up Alex?"

  "Jeff, please put Nathan on the phone."

  "Dude, he's busy suplexing a demon, and it's fucking awesome. I bet Lily could suplex him, I'm gonna make that happen."

  "Jeff, please stay focused. Have you seen a map?" Alex sighed.

  "Yeah man, where are you? Wait, am I on speaker? Who are you with man?"

  "I am with Mr. Sam, Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel, please pass that on to Nathan. We are in hallway 1C."

  "Are they hot and gay? I gotta know!"

  "Goodbye, Jeff," Alex said before hanging up the phone. "I am sorry about him," he said running a hand through his hair.

  "I like that guy," Dean smirked. "And don't call us "Mr. Dean Winchester", it's just Dean, or Sam. It's not the 1800's," Dean shook his head at Alex. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Alex.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I need to write longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

   Sam and Alex shifted through different files in the cabinets in the room, while Dean and Castiel stood by the door to keep watch. Every so often they would share little bits of information they gathered, but there wasn't much. Dean easily got bored and tried to strike up a conversation with Castiel, but with everything going on, that died pretty quickly. Sam was busy with talking about theories with the demon they are working with. In the past, working with demons never really worked out in the end.

   "So, Austin," Dean said as he turned around. Stopping to looking at the mess of papers on the floor between the other two.

   "As I have said, my name is Alex."

   "Right. How do we know that your teammates aren't working for Crowley and your trying to trick us?" Dean asked leaning against the door. Sam and Castiel looked at Dean, then Alex waiting for a reaction. Dean had his hand hovering above the demon knife, in case he had a point. Alex put some papers into a neat pile before standing up.

   "You do have a point, you do not know if I am trying to trick you. I can only give you my word and hope you believe me, and going on the fact that trust is earned not given freely. Same with you, I do not fully trust you," Alex said brushing the dust of himself. Sam looked at Dean with a shrug and Castiel nodded in thought. Alex knelt down and began to put some order in the mess of papers. Sam helped and shot Dean a smartass look, Dean rolled his eyes back at him.

  "Many of the demons I have come across aren't that smart," Castiel stated getting a look from Alex. "You don't seem to be one of those demons," Castiel said quickly. "Maybe I should of said that before," he said and turned back to watch the door. Dean gave him a hard pat on the shoulder, as Alex nodded and turned back to the papers. Castiel tilted his head to his side, before asking "Do you hear the sound of high heels?"

   Dean gave a confused look to Sam, then back to Castiel. Suddenly the door sung open, knocking Dean over who swore quite loudly. Sam quickly got up with an angel blade out as Castiel did the same. Dean scrambled to his feet swearing at the two men who just burst in the room. "Who the fuck-" he started as he grabbed his knife. One of the men got into a stance ready to fight. Alex ran in between the two parties hands out to both of them.

   "Nathan please," Alex hissed with clenched teeth. "Winchesters, Castiel, this is my brother, Nathan," he gestured to the tall muscular man. "And this is family friend Jeffrey, or Jeff for short," he said and gestured to the shorter dark skinned man standing behind Nathan. "Lastly, these are the Winchesters and Castiel."

   "Woah, never met an angel before!" Jeff said stepping out from behind Nathan and walked up to Castiel. "Hey, so I have a few questions. Is that your real body or like is that a human, but you possessed?"

   Castiel answered Jeffs questions as he wrote a few things down on a notepad. Alex talked to Nathan in hushed tones, and showed him some papers he found. Dean looked at Sam and pointed to Jeffs shoes with a confused but amused look. "Dude, why are you wearing high heels? And can you two talk so all of us can hear it?"

   Jeff looked down at his shoes and looked at Dean. "I found them off a dead demon, and its my size,  _plus_ the brand is Sergio Rossi. Do you understand how hard it is to get those? And hun,  _those_ shoes break my heart," he said pointing to Deans shoes. Sam snorted as Dean looked down at his own feet. Jeff went back to asking and writing, with a smirk on his face.

   Alex began talking to Nathan in tone for everyone to hear, but Nathan would only respond back in Japanese. Dean and Sam walked over to them, looking a little confused. "Nathan, I know that you know English. Please, we are trying to earn their trust," Alex sighed. Nathan grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms.

   "Are, are you really a dragon?" Sam jumped in. "Just dragons are so rare, and it is very unbelievable," he stated.

   "Plus you look pretty young, are you 20? 22?" Dean asked with a little sarcasm in his voice. Nathan held his hand out and it began to glow white hot, heat radiating from his hand. Sam nodded, Dean was thinking wear he could find the nearest dragon blood sword. Castiel and Jeff walked up, joining the others.

   "I am much older than you and I will always will be," Nathan said flatly. Dean blinked and looked at Sam, who had a similar expression. 

   "It has been a very long time since I have met a dragon. Do you have any idea how many are left?" Castiel asked pushing past Dean. Nathan shook his hand with a small smile.

   "It has been a while since I met a angel who didn't try to kill me. No, I do not, other than my father. There are no more dragons in Japan, that I can remember. The ones who didn't die, escaped."

   Castiel nodded. "It's a shame that dragon hunting became a global sport," he frowned. Dean and Sam looked at him with a bit of surprise.

   "It was a sport?" Sam asked in disbelief. "How come we never knew?"

   "Sam, lets not talk about it now," Castiel nodded toward Nathan. "We have more important matters to discuss," he said taking the map from Alex. "Someone, maybe Crowley, has marked these points."

   "Yes, and it seems like these are important sights. If there is activity at this location, there is probably more in this state and across America. Maybe even the world," Alex said the last part more to himself. "Even if there is low trust between our two parties, we have to work together. Jeff, get in contact with Lily, give her some spots for them to look over."

   "Oh, Me and Nathan were at this spot not to long ago. We found this file, all the papers are in Morse code, which when decoded is just a bunch of letters mixed together. Need to look over it back home or your house to figure out what the second code is," Jeff said pulling out a thick file from his backpack. Alex quickly grabbed it and opened it. Sam looked over Alexs shoulder at the many papers held within.

   "Jeff this is a great find! Secondly, it is 'Nathan and  _I._ ' For someone with a memory such as yours, you should know this," Alex said looking up from the file.

   "I know, but I also know it annoys you. Which is much more important than basic grammar."

   "Guys, whoever typed this file wanted to keep whatever is in here hidden. Morse code, then another code?" Sam pointed out. 

   "Cas, didn't you say that of the demons you talked to, none of them really knew what is going on?" Dean asked looking at some of the pages.

   "If they did, they didn't want to know."

   "What is this bitch up too?" Dean spat. Sam shook his head and put the pages he had back. "Alex, you know anything?" he said crossing his arms with a glare.

   "If you are implying I am working under Crowley, and I am leading you off his trail... You are wrong, I want to know what he is doing and stop it as much as you do!" Alex said with annoyance. "I have not had any contact to anyone in hell in a very,  _very_ long time Mr. Winchester. Now I will like to get this over and done this so I can go home and wash this shirt before it stains," he huffed and took a picture of the map. Nathan put a hand on Alexs arm and talked to him in Japanese, giving the three a glare.

   "Dude, I don't know if you noticed, but hell is a touchy subject. I have known him for ten years and I still don't know what went down," Jeff whispered to them. "Like I understand the whole 'he's a demon he's bad!' but Alex is cool. A little bit of a know it all and neat freak, but he is a good guy, okay?"

   "Working with demons never has been a good thing for us. That being said," Dean splashed some holy water on Jeff. "Gotta check."

   "Dude, that's not how you make me wet," Jeff smirked. "Call me if you wanna know how," he winked and walked away with Nathan. Dean blinked, and was still for a moment before turning around to Sam.

   "One, what the hell just happened. Two, shut up."

   "I didn't say anything," Sam said weakly holding back a laugh. "Okay, okay. Cas go with Alex, we will check out these spots okay?" he said pointing at the map.

   "I have a picture, take the map with you," Alex said bring up pictures. Castiel walked away with Alex, nodding back at the brothers. "We will met up outside later," Alex called back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say how sorry I am for not updating. I've been wanted to, but with school and summer school then my computer thinking it would be cool to fry. So yeah, I'm back and hopefully I can update much more. Again super sorry, I don't even know how long it has been, jeez.


End file.
